Cake And Kisses
by OTDSDMC123
Summary: Shizuo Falls Asleep After A Tiring Day, Only To Wake Up At 1 For Unknown Reasons And A Person On His Back. Don't Own Durarara! Or Characters.


Shizuo X Izaya.

Like any other day, Shizuo was walking home. However, the fake blonde was almost falling asleep, despite the fact that he was walking down the street. When Shizuo got home he went straight to bed. Not changing, not even bothering to get food, even though he felt as though he was starving since Izaya decided to visit.

When Shizuo woke up he felt something on his back. He was about to move and push it off, knowing he didn't go to sleep with it on him, when he felt hands on his back. He paused and the hands started to move, giving him a massage. He groaned and moved his head to a more comfortable position, giving him a view at his clock. The red numbers didn't seem to bother the fake blonde for a while. But when Shizuo finally noticed that the numbers were showing 1:33 he jumped, making the person on him fall and curse.

When Shizuo heard the voice he immediately started to grab something before a hand grabbed his. "That's not the way to treat a guest, Shizu-Chan~!"

Shizuo shook off the wrist, still grabbing the clock he was reaching for, and turned around to face Izaya.

When he was finally looking at him Shizuo felt his pants tighten. Izaya was wearing a mini skirt, one of the flowing types-not the tight ones, with a tight purple shirt on and a black vest on over it. But no shoes. When Shizuo continued to stare Izaya started to giggle. "Like what you see, Shiiizuuu-Chaan~?"

Shizuo snapped out of his daze and threw the clock at Izayas head, annoyed when the other simply dodged it. "Didn't I say that that's no way to treat guests?"

Shizuo snorted, "And since when are you a guest? I didn't invite you in or over, meaning you're not guest. So I can treat you however I want."

Izaya looked surprised for a moment before smirking and leaning close to Shizuo, "And how does Shizu-chan want to treat me?"

Shizuo blushed after getting the meaning in Izayas words and punched the informant in the face. After snorting Shizuo left to get food, not ordering Izaya to do anything, knowing that the little flea wouldn't listen to him even if he did. After he got his food and sat down he noticed Izaya sitting next to him, just staring. "Can I help you with something, you stupid flea?"

Smirking, Izaya leaned over, "Can I have a taste of your cake?" And even though he hates sweets and didn't get a reply, Izaya leaned over and kissed Shizuo, forcing his tongue in the others mouth. Expecting Shizuo to bite his tongue or pull away, Izaya was surprised when Shizuo kissed him back, deepening the kiss.

When Izaya finally pulled back both of them were out of breath. Izaya started smirking at Shizuo while Shizuo just started to eat again. "Never knew that Shizu-chan was such a good kisser. Although, I am surprised that Shizu-chan kissed me back."

Shizuo just grumbled before commenting on that comment. "You kissed me. What, did you want me to kill you? What else was I supposed to do? Laugh?" Shizuo continued to eat, looking like he really didn't care.

Izaya smirked and took the plate from Shizuo, placing it on the table and sat on Shizuo's lap. "Maybe we can do something that adults do, ne, Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo shuddered and leaned around Izaya. "After I finish my cake, sure."

Shizuo did it to piss off Izaya, but didn't expect him to giggle before glaring at the fake blonde.

"Never knew Shizu-Chan loved cake so much, I'll remember to bring some next time." Izaya smirked and licked the cake, making Shizuo yell. "Come get it back." And without hesitation Shizuo leaned in and started kissing Izaya, deeply, making Izaya moan.

Shizuo realized that he liked to hear Izaya moan. So, without stopping the kiss he put his plate on the table, grabbed Izayas ass and carried the said man to his bedroom. Izaya giggled at Shizuo, but gasped when Shizuo set him down and started sucking on his neck.

After a few moments Shizuo ripped all of their clothing off, making Izaya wonder how many pairs of clothing Shizuo went through whenever he was annoyed with his cloths. But he stopped thinking when there was suddenly something really warm, really wet, and something that felt totally fucking amazing was on his member.

Apparently Shizuo had done this before, or had really natural talent, because Izaya was moaning loudly and clutching Shizuos hair within moments, and had Izaya cumming in minutes.

Izaya tried to warn Shizuo that he was going to cum, but he couldn't get the words out. Shizuo knew what he was trying to say, but ignored him, and swallowing all of Izayas cum when he finished. Getting lube, Shizuo started to stretch Izaya quickly, making Izaya feel more pain than usual.

Although Shizuo was going faster than normal, Izaya felt himself getting used to it faster, and moments after the second finger was added Izaya was ready for the third. The moment the third was added Izayas vision went white, silently begging to do it again. After teasing Izaya for a few minutes Shizuo deemed him ready.

Shizuo lubed himself and quickly pushed himself into Izaya, who didn't realized how big Shizuo was until he was inside of him.

After waiting for a few minutes for him to adjust, Izaya nodded and Shizuo pulled out, just to slam right back in. Within minutes Izaya was begging Shizuo to go faster, harder. Begging for more.

Smirking, Shizuo bent down and started sucking on Izayas neck, collar bone, chest, nipples, everywhere his mouth could reach, leaving marks all over Izaya. Once Shizuo was satisfied that everyone knew that Izaya was taken he moved up to Izayas face and kissed him, hard.

After, what seemed like, a while of Shizuo slamming into his prostate Izaya felt like he was going to explode. And Shizuo wasn't helping with the kissing and the sucking.

Izaya moved his hand down, trying to jerk himself off, but Shizuo stopped him, pulling his hand up. After he thought that Izaya was going to keep his hands up Shizuo moved his hands between them and started stroking Izaya. Izaya started to moan louder and louder, closing on Shizuo, making it slightly harder for him to move. After another few minutes Izaya came with a small shout of Shizuos name.

Shizuo followed a few thrusts later, simply holding Izaya while they came back to earth and started breathing normally.

When Shizuo felt like he was finally back to normal he pulled out, hearing a small whimper from Izaya. After cleaning himself and the flea Shizuo pulled the blanket from under Izaya, who flipped him the bird, before climbing in bed with said flea and pulling him close.

Izaya stiffened when Shizuo got into bed, thinking that he was going to kick him out-or throw him out the window, but relaxed into Shizuo with he pulled him close and put his arm around the smaller man.

Shizuo was about to fall asleep when a small hand touched his face, making him look down. Izaya stared into his eyes for a moment before smiling a real smile. Not forced. Not a smirk. A real smile.

Shizuo felt himself smile with Izaya. Shizuos eyes widened when Izaya kissed his lips mumbling against them, "I love you, Shizuo. Stay with me?"

Shizuo froze before smiling down at him. "I love you too, Izaya. And I stay with you as long as you stay with me."

Izayas grin was so big that Shizuo thought that he was going to break. When Izaya settled down again Shizuo tightned his arms around Izaya.

Izaya felt that he was in the safest place in the world, and was more happy than he could ever remember. Izaya fell asleep smiling for the first time in his life, with a protective Shizuo watching over him.


End file.
